Attack On Dinosaurs
by Danial Kurosaki97
Summary: It was seemed to be just a normal and regular day in the walls but suddenly there was a big tremor causing almost everything to collapsed and a ray of light appeared outside of the e Survey Corps are assigned to investigate the phenomenon and before they knew it, a lot of Dinosaurs appeared!
1. Chapter 1

It is a normal day behind Wall Rose, the citizens walking around buying some supplies or ingredients. They are chatting happily, a peaceful day indeed. But suddenly, the ground started to shake and there is a ray of light at the outside of the walls. The citizens covered their heads, protecting their children as the tremor keeps going on and on. After a while, the tremor stopped and the light is gone. Everyone is puzzled and they hope the Scouting Region would investigate that light.

Meanwhile, before the tremor and the mystery light happened, Eren and Lieutenant Rivaille are at the Scouting Region headquarters. They're tidying up the place as the place got rather dusty and the Lieutenant always strict about cleaning as always. "Hey, Eren! You missed a spot, quit daydreaming and do your work properly. I already cleaned the attic and now I'm going to clean outside. I want to see everything here is sparkling clean, got it?!" Said Rivaille and he walked outside. "Y-yes, Sir!" Said Eren and he quickly mopped the floor very hard and cleaning the windows.

While Eren is busy cleaning the dining room, everything started to shake. Some of vases fall and broke into pieces. Eren cannot maintain his balance anymore and he fall on his back. "W-What's going on here?! An earthquake?!" He said to himself. Rivaille slowly walked in to check on Eren. "Hey, are you still alive?" He asked and Eren nodded. Rivaille holding a wooden pole so that he doesn't fall then looked up and wondered, "_What in the world is going on?"_. Before he could think anything else, the tremor stopped and they both looked confused.

They walked out of the building and then, Armin and Mikasa arrived. They came using the horses. "Mikasa, Armin! Did you guys feel that?" Eren asked them and they nodded. "But that was not the only thing that happened. The citizens at the streets said that they saw a ray of light outside of the walls." Said Mikasa. "And we are ordered to investigate so we come here to get you guys because Commander Erwin wants us to meet him at the gate." Armin continued.

Rivaille already ride one of the horses at the stable, he bring another one for Eren. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Said Rivaille and he already sprinted to the town with his horse. "Yes, Sir!" Said the three of them and Eren quickly get on his horse before the three of them follow Rivaille. They reached the gate and the whole squad is already there, they all look at Lieutenant Rivaille and the others' arrival. Commander Erwin looked at them and smiled.

"What happened just now?" Rivaille asked with his usual serious expression. Everyone looked at Commander Erwin and wanted to know the answer of Rivaille's question. They all have been wondering since the tremor and the mystery light happened. "It's better if you all see for yourself." Commander Erwin said and he gets on the contraption that lets them go to the top of the wall. The rest of the squad followed him and they all get on top of the wall.

As they reached at the top of the wall, they have surprised expressions on everyone's faces. Eren's eyes widen as he looked where the others looked which is outside of the walls. "W-what are those things?! Where do they come from?!" He asked. Commander Erwin stood next to him and folded his arms. "We don't know but they appeared right after that tremor and that mysterious light" He said. "T-they looked like giant lizards!" Said Sasha and she ate a potato to calm herself down.

What they see outside of the walls is what we call, dinosaurs. Some of them are eating and getting chase by small 3-5 meters class titans. A lot of Velociraptors running around in groups and eat some titans while the medium 10-15 class titans are trying to eat the Brachiosaurus and the Stegosaurus. A lot of smaller titans are wiped out by the king of the dinosaurs itself, the Tyrannosaurus Rex. It roared loudly as it eat the titans' meat.

There are a lot of dinosaurs from different species such as the Pterodactyl, Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Velociraptors, Tyrannosaurus Rex and many more. All rampaging and going towards the walls. "There are different shapes and sizes! What are they?" Eren asked himself. Hanji walked towards them, her hands behind her back and she looked at the dinosaurs. "Those creatures are what we called 'Dinosaurs' They once ruled the world before we and the titans did" She said. "Dinosaurs?!" Everyone surprised and looked at Hanji.

"I'm guessing they eat humans too just like the titans?" Rivaille asked and Hanji nodded. Rivaille sighed and looked at Commander Erwin. "So, what should do to counterattack them?" He asked him. "I'm thinking of sending a few troops there and measure their strength. Do you think you can fight them, Eren?" Commander Erwin asked him and looks at him. Eren looked him and back to the dinosaurs. "I don't know but I'll try my best, Commander!" He said with all his might and he clenched his fist.

Commander Erwin smirked and ordered some of the troops to get some 3D maneuver gear for Eren and Rivaille. They quickly get the gear for them and give it to them. Eren and Rivaille are set while Sasha and Connie stay with Commander Erwin and the rest of the squad so that they can help reloading the cannons. "We'll cover you guys from here, be at most caution. Do you understand?!" Commander Erwin said to Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Rivaille and the other troops. They salute at him "Yes, Sir!" they said before they go to the other side of the walls with their horses.

"Try to get some alive, will ya?!" Said Hanji and she waved at them when they leave the walls. "Should we, Lieutenant Rivaille?" Armins asked him. Rivaille just what is look in front of him. "No. Ignore that crazy idiot" He said and he charged off to the front lines. Armins just laugh nervously and he and the others followed Rivaille. "Try to cut the when you get close to them! We can know how hard their skin by doing that!" Said Armin. The others nodded and tried to cut the Velociraptors. They manage to cut them but more of them keep chasing them with their intense speed.

"Man, this guys are almost as fast as our horses!" Said one of the troops. "But it seems their weakness is either by cutting their throat or just stabbing their heads!" Said the other troop. Suddenly, without they noticing, a giant Brachiosaurus foot just appeared out of nowhere. Its foot just stomped next to the horses and they manage to avoid it. They went under it and looked at its huge body. "Wow, it's huge!" Said Armin. "I could make a joke of what you just said but now is not a good time!" Said Reiner and he passed Armin and ride next to Krista. "T-they looked so scary, Ymir…" Said Krista and she keep closing her eyes when a dinosaur is near or coming at her. "Stop being a wimp, will ya, Krista?!" Ymir said angrily while trying to protect Krista by slashing her machete against two Velociraptors.

They went to the ruins of destroyed village house and hides there for a few minutes. While they are hiding and have a good rest, they watch as two T-Rexes trying to eat and fight a Triceratops. In the end it was an obvious result. The Triceratops got eaten and the T-Rexes are enjoying their meal. Then some of the little class titans joined in and eats the Triceratops meat.

The T-Rexes are angry because they are stealing their meal and the titans got stomped and eaten by them. They sniff in the air as they caught some human scent. They walked towards the ruins, looking for Rivaille's squad. "This is bad, they're getting closer and closer!" Said one of the troops. "Lieutenant! I'll turn into a titan and fight them!" Said Eren. The others looked at Rivalle and waiting for his answer. "No. We can't risk of you changing into a titan yet." He said.

"W-why not, Lieutenant?!" Eren asked him because he was shocked of Rivaille's answer and hope that he could give a good reason. "We're in enemy territory. If you turned into a titan and fight them, the titans would swarm at you and eat you to little pieces. For now just shut up" He said as his face is close to Eren. Eren look down and Rivaille walked to the others. "We'll use this place as our advantage. They are way more stupid than the titans but you can't be more careful" He said. The other salutes at him before they take their positions to launch their attack on the two T-Rex.

"Attack!" They all jumped out of the building and towards the T-Rexes. Will they able to defeat them and solve the mystery of the dinosaurs' arrival? Will they able to solve the mystery and prevent the world from being far worse than it already did? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Hello, everyone. I'm sorry for the long hiatus as I was busy in real life and I was a bit lazy to continue this fanfic. then I decided to continue till the end so,please a review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks and have a good day^^/**

"Attack!" They all yell loudly as they jumped towards the two hungry T-Rexes. They all use their 3d Maneuver gear directly at the giant lizards' hard and scaly body. They use their machetes to cut at the nape of the neck like they use to kill the titans but unfortunately when they tried to cut at the nape of the neck, their blades broke instantly and the blades didn't even get to pierced through the skin or even left a scratch.

They all have surprised expressions on their faces even Mikasa was surprised. "Get back, now!" Mikasa yelled loudly and they all followed her orders. Fortunately, no one gets eaten but one of the men's leg is badly injured because one of the T-Rex almost bit his leg off. They hide him somewhere in the ruins the T-Rex roared loudly as it got to taste of human blood.

It keeps sniffing in the air and looking in some of the ruins. They cover his mouth as he keep screaming in pain. Mikasa crouches behind of the building's remains, waiting for the right moment to attack. She's aiming for their eyes as her target. She's already locked on her target and about to attack before she realized Eren is by her side. "I know you have a plan. Let me hear it, I want to fight too." He said and he looks at her. Mikasa looked back at him and looked into his eyes. She's aware that if she doesn't let him help her, he would refuse and become reckless. Besides, she could see the determination in his eyes. He's been treated like a useless baby while she and the rest of the team are his babysitters.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine but stay really close to me and be really careful." She said.

"Are you seriously going to treat me like a kid and pretending to be my mom?! I can handle it, I've been through the same training as you and the rest!" He yelled at her.

"It's not like that, Eren. I just want to protect you because you are the only family I have." She said.

"Hey, hey… Knock it off you two. You couple are driving me crazy that it's a pain in the neck!" Rivaille said as he walked towards them and crouched next to them. He looked at the T-Rex that just walked in front of them. "Care to share me your plan, Ackerman?" Asked Rivaille. Mikasa turned and looked outside where the two T-Rexes are. "I'm thinking of retreat and report to the Commander about what's going on and what do we know so far." Said Mikasa. Eren eyes widen and he looked at her. "Retreating?! We're freaking retreating?! If you could just let me turn into my titan-" Said Eren but he got interrupted by Rivaille.

"Shut up, brat!" He said as he looked at him. Then he looked back at Mikasa. "That's a good plan. Then I'm guessing you have a plan for us to get away from these giant lizards?" He asked and Mikasa nodded. "We're going to blind them by stabbing their eyes but it's a little risky if they started a rampage and kill us." She said as she gripped her machetes. Rivaille pulled out his machetes and stood up, ready to attack. Mikasa and Eren follow him and get ready. "You two handle that one on the right while I poke the on the left." He said.

Before Rivaille, Eren and Mikasa jumped and attack the two T-Rexes, Armin, Reiner and the rest with the horses and a cart, came to their location and prepare to retreat. Both hooks shot from Eren and Miaksa's 3D Maneuver gear stuck behind the T-Rex and they both slashed its eyes. It let out a painful and loud roar before it moves aimlessly and walk into the ruins while Rivaille takes care of his target. Both T-Rexes are blind and they run into each other and at that moment,Rivaille and his squad quickly retreat to the walls.

Their timing couldn't be any better as a herd of Titans walking towards the dinosaurs and the two blind T-Rexes. They all fight each other and try to each other. Both great titans fighting for their prey. "Armin! Shoot the flair to let everyone know to retreat and regroup!" Said Rivaille. Armin nodded and followed his orders. One of Commander Pixis men spotted Armin's flair and Pixies give her the 'Okay' sign. She shot a flair as well to let the other squads to retreat.

After Rivaille's squad arrived and entered the walls, they were shocked as they saw only few squads make it back and judging from their faces, they experience something worse than the titans and they started to lose hope. Everyone was ordered to rest while Commander Erwin, Rivaille, Hanji and Pixis have a meeting to make a plan. "Damn it! First Titans and now these monsters?!" Said Eren, angrily after he kicked a stool. He only clenched his fists and close his eyes as he remember the expressions from the other squads.

After that horrific day, they all went to bed. Some couldn't sleep as they don't know what will happened to them tomorrow while the others fall asleep completely and restore energy for tomorrow to the battlefield.


End file.
